The Misunderstanding
by lemacd
Summary: My submission for the October birthday prompt (birthday, line of dialogue, instrument, surprise). A big stupid misunderstanding. It happens even with the most perfectly in love couples. At least I'm operating under that belief... leave a review, if you aren't confused. I think I am.


_October Prompt__: Maria's birthday, a line of dialogue, a musical instrument and a surprise… oy, a surprise. I don't own these characters. After this I don't think they will even want to come and play with me again…_

**The Misunderstanding**

Mother Abbess always told her that you never hear anything good about yourself when you eavesdrop. The problem, Maria surmised, was that one often didn't know they were eavesdropping until it was too late.

Maria simply intended to seek out her husband and say goodnight. She had her hand on Georg's study door about to push in when she heard his voice speaking to someone. She decided it could wait and turned to leave when she heard him say a name she thought she'd never have to hear again.

"… trust me, Elsa, calling you was the last thing I expected, too, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I _am_ desperate and you have what I want," Georg said in a hushed tone into the phone. Maria didn't want to be discovered, but she had to get closer so she could hear why her husband was calling that woman. She leaned against the open door, her head tilted and aimed to where he sat with his back to her.

_Georg, darling! I'd be flattered if I didn't know you were talking about my piano!_

"We talked about it once, don't you remember? You said if I ever wanted it that I should just give you a call."

_Oh, I know. It's just that… well, we were engaged, or don't you remember? I should hate you, Georg. I don't, mind you, but I should. To be thrown over for a governess is a lot to live down for someone like me, you know. _

_ "_Elsa," Georg sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "If I could go back and undo everything, I would."

_Well, not everything. You were right to fall in love with Maria. Everything turned out as it should. Am I right to presume that she has no idea about this?_

"Maria knows nothing. It would ruin everything if she found out. I'm counting on your discretion."

_Well, I won't tell her, you can be sure of that. I'll expect you on tomorrow morning along with your plans to move the monstrosity from my home. Are you sure you want this one? Why come all the way to Vienna? Have you tried looking in Salzburg…_

"Of course, I tried, I tried for a very long time. But I know what I want and if I have to go all the way to Vienna for it, so be it."

_I think you're crazy, but the price you offered me was incredibly generous and call me sentimental, I actually want to let you have it. I hope it is worth the hassle._

"I believe that when all this is over, we will both be very happy."

_I still can't believe you remembered that old piano. Then again, whenever you were in town you would sit at it and play for hours! _

"Ha, ha, yes, well, it's hard to keep your hands away from something so rare and beautiful."

_Perhaps I'm not doing Maria any favors selling this piano to you, then. I doubt she wants to compete with a piano for your affections._

"Let me worry about Maria, please. Just… don't change your mind."

_Never, Georg. If you want that dusty old thing, it's yours. I'll see you Friday._

"Until then," Georg said with nervous excitement.

Maria stood trembling at what she had heard. It had to be a mistake! There had to be a simple explanation! She contemplated storming into his office and demanding to know the cause of his sneaky telephone call, but she lost her nerve and quickly backed away when her husband stood up quickly and made his way to the bar to fix a drink. She turned away and ran to the solace of her bedroom.

She scrambled onto the bed and buried her face deep into one of the pillows. Every word she heard played over and over in her head, each line cutting her like a knife.

_I'm desperate and you have what I want… Maria knows nothing… If I could go back and undo everything, I would._

Still, Maria refused to believe that after only a couple years of marriage Georg was ready to throw it all away. She knew he had been a bit of a rake in his youth, she had come to terms with that reputation but… that was then. She never believed it had any hold on the man he was now.

But this was Elsa, not just some infatuation from his reckless past. He was engaged to her at one point. He had spent a lot of time with her before she ever came along, it would be incredibly naïve for her to think there hadn't been something serious between them, something maybe… physical. She felt sick at the thought.

So what? That doesn't mean he is going to throw away everything to rekindle a romance that fell apart eventually.

He never did explain how that happened, only that Elsa called it over and returned straight away to Vienna. The news made her happier than she thought possible at the time. He loved _her_! He wanted _her_. He kissed and held and touched _her_. He asked _her_ to marry him.

And he did marry her, for better or worse. She had to admit that she hadn't been trying very hard on the "better". But she was extremely tired taking care of seven children all day. Being his wife came with a heavy yoke; so many responsibilities, so many social engagements and she only wanted to make him proud. But was he, uh… happy? Satisfied? She didn't think she was neglecting him, but what did she know?

Maria sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked down at herself and grabbed a fistful of her nightgown. She remembered him making fun of her "tent dress" shortly after they were married but she just ignored him. It was comfortable and clean and why did it matter what she wore when she never denied him the opportunity to take it off her.

_Where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening when the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off of you?_

Perhaps it did matter. If anyone knew how to dress for a man, it was Elsa. Maria was nothing like the Baroness, nothing at all and she always thought that was something her husband loved about her. Still, the socialite was a stunning beauty and clearly it appealed to Georg at one point. Maria covered her mouth with her hand but not before a small pained cry escaped. It seems it still appeals to him, she thought, hot tears burning in her eyes. Why else would he need to talk to her on the telephone? Why else would he make plans to be with her?

Maria wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Georg loved her. She knew it deep in her heart. She would prove it to herself once and for all.

She ran to the wardrobe and flung the door open wide on the delicate hinges. She stood impatiently unbuttoning her nightgown while looking for the negligee Georg had purchased for her in Paris. It was ridiculously uncomfortable, too revealing to be worn anywhere outside of the bedroom, but… he liked it when she wore it. And she had to confess she hadn't put it on in a long time.

Once she changed into the lacy pale blue gown and wrapped herself in the sheer dressing gown that matched, she rushed to the bathroom to wash the tears from her face. After a few strategic dabs of perfume, she started to make her way down to his study. It was the most daring thing she had ever attempted, walking through the house dressed like she was, but she really didn't care. Furthermore, she had a feeling that _she_—Baroness Schraeder—wouldn't hesitate to be seen dressed in so little. Suddenly images of Elsa wearing sheer nightgowns with revealing necklines as she served Georg his nightcaps during his countless visits to Vienna flashed through her mind. With new resolve, Maria left the master suite and made her way back to the door of her husband's study.

She knocked softly, but didn't wait for him to invite her in. She walked barefoot to the center of the room and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hello, darling," Georg said sweetly, not bothering to look up from the letter he was writing. "It's awfully late for you to still be awake, isn't it?"

"I don't recall being assigned a bed time," Maria bristled, but quickly pushed her annoyance aside. "I mean, I came to say goodnight." She took a few steps closer, silently begging for him to look up and see her. He didn't.

"Goodnight," he mumbled.

"Um, darling? Should I… wait up for you?" She took a few steps closer, rounding the corner of the large oak desk, the only thing keeping her from jumping into his lap.

"What? No, no. I need to finish this tonight, I'm afraid." He still hadn't looked up when the pen in his hand accidentally knocked his pen to the floor. He pushed his chair back so he could bend down to reach it. "If you're tired, you should get a good night sleep…" His fingers fumbled around on the floor for the writing implement when he finally saw her. Not all of her, just her toes peeking out from the lacy fringe of her silk gown. He sat up slowly, letting his eyes taking in the whole of her standing before him. "Maria." He was barely able to give volume to her name as it passed over his lips.

"Georg," Maria answered, easing herself onto his lap. The intense look of desire in his eyes helped to settle the nervous butterflies in her stomach, only to replace them with a completely new feeling. "If it's that important… I mean… If you will be a little while, I'll wait up for you. I want to wait up for you. That is… if you want me. Er, if you want me to wait up, I mean." She winced at her clumsy words.

"Maria," he whispered again, letting his hands run up and down her sides, kissing her bare shoulder, inhaling her. "I would like very much for you to wait up for me. In fact, I have very little intention of making you wait at all." Maria gasped with both pleasure and relief.

"See that you don't," she teased before leaning in for a kiss. When she was sure her knees would hold her upright, she slid off his lap and started to leave. She could feel his eyes follow her as she walked away (or was she floating? she wondered with a smile). Any and all doubts melted away.

M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G&M&G

The next morning, Maria woke to an empty bed. She was surprised considering the lateness of the hour they finally did collapse into deep slumber. She refused to be unnerved by it. If she learned anything about the night before, her husband most definitely still loved her. The thought caused her to smile.

"Good morning, love," his soothing voice entered the bedroom from the bathroom before he did. "Sleep well?" He offered her a wink as he turned to look in a mirror and fix his tie.

"Mmm," she smiled, crawling to the end of the bed to watch him move about. "Never better. Where are you off to today?"

"Oh, uh… I have some important business today in Vienna, I'm afraid. That's the reason for the early start." Maria noted he quickly stopped looking at her. Her heart dropped to the floor.

"Vienna? Wh-what business in Vienna?"

"Oh, just… something I have to do."

"Can't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid not," he said, turning and giving her a slight smile. "If all goes well, I'll be home by dinner."

"And if it doesn't go well? I suppose you'll just stay overnight somewhere?" Her tone was much more accusatory and angry than she intended for it to be.

"No," he replied, looking confused. "I'll just be late—Maria, is everything all right? Did we have other plans for today?"

"No, none at all. I am just going to take care of the children. Like I always do. Help plan the menus with Frau Schmidt. Like I always do. I'll probably sew something, read something and if I'm _really_ daring, I'll drink something. Only tea, though. I don't want to start a revolution with my recklessness." Maria leaped off the bed and stood facing him with her fists resting on her hips. Georg froze with his fingers on the knot of his tie, his mouth slightly open.

"Darling, why are you acting this way? If I've forgotten something important, just tell…"

"You're going to Vienna!"

"Yes, that's right. I'll take the earliest train and try to be finished by early afternoon."

"Spreading yourself awfully thin, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid. I know what is in Vienna, rather… _who_ is in Vienna. How could you? I thought that last night was wonderful, just like when we were first married. I love you, I thought you loved me…" Georg rushed to grab her by the shoulders and stop her wild ranting.

"Maria! I'm not sure what you're implying but stop! Just stop!"

"What happened, Georg? What happened to make you want _her_? If it was someone else, it would hurt, but the fact that you are going to be with _her_ just makes everything seem… like a lie!"

"Be with… whom?! What are you even talking about? I don't want to be with anyone, I would never! Maria, what is going on? Darling, you are scaring me."

"Her! Baroness Schraeder! I heard you tell her that you would change everything if you could, that she has what you want." Maria wanted to be strong, to stand steadfast in her anger at him, but the tears were coming fast and furious. "I heard you say you couldn't keep your hands off her… what? Are you… Georg von Trapp, are you _laughing_ at me?!"

"No, no… no, darling, no," he said repeatedly while most definitely laughing.

"Do you deny that you are going to Vienna to see the Baroness?" Maria felt the heat in her face spread over her entire body. She cursed herself for still wearing the frivolous negligee knowing that her ire was manifesting itself in angry blotches all over her body.

"No, I don't deny it," he said, still smiling and shaking his head. Maria crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin stubbornly. The absolute gall of him to stand there and admit to… to… everything!

"Well," Maria sputtered in indignation. "I suppose you expect me to stand here and cry and beg and plead for you to stay, then? Isn't that what a spurned wife is supposed to do?"

"I don't expect you to do any such thing…"

"Good, because I won't. I have pride, Georg. I didn't come into this marriage with a lot, but I do have my pride."

"I don't expect it because you're wrong, Maria. So, very… very… wrong." Maria finally let herself look at him, still annoyed at the look of amusement on his face.

"I heard you, Georg. I heard the sordid things you said," Maria exclaimed, betrayed by the anguish and pain in each word. "Were you thinking of her last night? While you were with me, did you think…"

"Enough!" In an instant, the humor was lost and Georg was staring at her in disbelief. "Maria, don't even finish that thought. It's disgusting and a complete insult. I know what you heard, and I know it must have sounded very scandalous. But it isn't nearly as appalling as the words you were about to say just now. I love you, Maria, you stubborn, impetuous… infuriatingly crazy woman! I love you." Maria stumbled back on her heels, and lowered herself to the edge of the bed, stunned into silence by his dire tone.

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I'm so confused. I thought… I don't know what I think." Maria placed both her elbows on her knees and let her head fall into her hands. Georg slowly moved to her side, sat gently by her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maria, what day is tomorrow?" he said gently.

"Um, tomorrow?" Maria looked at him puzzled at first, and then it dawned on her. "My birthday."

"I do have an appointment with Baroness Schraeder today, but only to purchase her piano and then arrange for it to be moved here in time for your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise." Georg exhaled loudly as he squeezed her shoulder. "It's all very innocent. She wants to get rid of it and frankly, I would love to own it."

"A piano? But…"

"I know we have one, but this is a Bosendorfer," he stated as though it were obvious. "Maria, this piano was once played in the royal palace, it's an Imperial 290." He stared at her blank expression incredulously. "Well, it's a beautiful instrument and it will sound lovely in our home. I thought you'd be pleased."

"Oh, no, I am pleased, truly," Maria quickly assured him. "It's just… a piano? You were talking about… a piano?" She was stunned. And then she was giddy. She started to laugh before she could stop herself, covering her mouth to muffle her outburst until she couldn't breathe.

"I hope that is relief making you laugh like a madwoman and not your reaction to your gift." Georg stood up again and checked his watch. There was no way he would make that train now.

"Oh, darling, of course it is relief. And it is embarrassment," she said, wiping her eyes and jumping to his side. "I'm feel so foolish. I knew you would never be unfaithful, I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me, Georg. I'm so sorry for even thinking you could betray me, betray us, like that."

"Yes, well," he said, somewhat still sore from having to reveal his surprise under such unpleasant circumstances. "I guess I can understand how it happened. But it does hurt that you didn't just come and ask me directly. Maria, we don't need to play games with each other. I never want you to doubt how much I love you."

"I won't ever again, I promise," she said, straightening his tie and smoothing out the sleeves of his jacket. She looked up at him through shining blue eyes, innocent and mischievous at the same time. "I do feel terrible, my dear. Perhaps there is something I can do to make it up to you?" Georg gave a wounded shrug before looking her up and down again.

"Well, I will definitely be getting in late tonight," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin. "I wouldn't mind finding you wearing that when I get home."

"Oh, my darling," Maria whispered as she leaned in to place a hot kiss on his neck. "I think I can do even better than that."

THE END

… _**I am so going to hate myself in the morning. This was not supposed to be about sex. Or end with sex. And yet… there it is. Unwritten, unspoken, but there. **_

_**Honestly, I don't know how this happened. I was sitting there minding my business, trying to write my other stories when *boom*. This. **_


End file.
